When I'm King, I'll make you my queen
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Child!Loki X Child!Reader


Loki was free.

Finally free.

Loki and Thor were grounded for playing tricks on all their tutors. The All-Father knew about this so he punished the both of them. Thor, of course claimed he was,'Innocent'. Loki did try to convince it was all Thor's fault, but this was his first offence. So, it was quite obvious who really did all the pranking, and tricking.

Thor did however contribute to it, so he was punished, but not as severely as his younger brother.

Loki felt as though, Thor and him were not equals, especially in his father's eyes. Most children would have thought it was an age difference, but Loki thought of other reasons, and did not like it.

Back to what was happening, Loki headed towards the garden, where his mother and great friend (Name) would be practicing magic.  
>(Name) was Frigga's apprentice, in learning magic, so they got along well. He got really attached to her, when learning she was trying to learn the same type of magic like him.<p>

Now another thing, Loki wanted to learn, exceed his mother and father's expectations. He wanted to have a higher intellect and surpass his brother. If anyone were to see Loki, outside of his chambers it was for a good reason. He would most likely be in his room, dinning room, or with his mother. Then it started to change when Loki found out about (Name). She was younger than him, but already learning how to use magic properly. They were the greatest friends, if anyone has seen them together. Laughing, playing, using magic, and talking. Of course, people thought it was odd for Loki to have a friend. He was a bit 'shy', and everyone thought this was girl was righteous to break the barrier. Soon it became normal to see the two, roaming the halls.

Loki finally reached the gardens, he walked in quietly. He saw (Name), Sif, and Thor together, enjoying the fun without him.  
>That is how it was always is. Sif, Thor, and (Name). Every time. Loki was the type to get in trouble, in moderation. When he finally done his time, he would always see (Name) with Thor, sometimes Sif, but most of the time it was Thor.<br>Loki didn't care anymore, he turned around and walked to some place else, where he would not be bother.  
>He headed towards the library.<br>It was big, and many books filled his boredom. Loki loved books, he made it his goal to entice himself and read each book. It was his only solitude besides from (Name). He grabbed a book he had read before he was grounded. He sat in the corner where the window, but with no chair, in a criss-cross formation of legs.  
>The more he read the more he thought about Thor and (Name). His hands clenched at the sides of the poor book, and tears swelled in his eyes. He dropped the book, and wiped his tears with his hands. He no longer was sad, but furious.<br>Why did Thor get all the better things?!  
>He gently placed the book, in the spot he would come back later to. He opened the library doors, and ran out to confront Thor on his relationship with (Name), saying that she was his friend.<br>He passed the people in the palace, and ran to find Thor. Eventually he was in the gardens, he saw Thor, with some other girls. The girls were apprentices of the maids, and were about a year older than Thor.  
>He stomped on path that would lead him to the main central part of the garden. "THOR!"He yelled, causing all the maids to jump and run away. They knew he was angry and didn't want to be part of it. They giggled their goodbyes to Thor, and returned to their apprentice person.<br>Thor turned around, and smiled at his brother. "Brother, why are you yelling?"He then noticed that his green shirt looked a bit wet near his torso area."Have you been crying?"  
>Loki looked a bit offended, and taken back that he notice the detail."No!"<br>Thor was a bit dense upon noticing his brother's feelings."Then why are you yelling then?"

"You can't have her!"His fist clenched, he looked angry, and a bit embarrassed. He was blushing,"Who is 'her'?"

Loki was starting to think that maybe his brother didn't understand what he meant. It would have been obvious it was (Name), she was the only kid he hang out with. Loki left only to make Thor confused.

He decided that he would confront (Name) on the matter, since that was the only that really matter. He was still a child, so his magic wasn't that strong, or useful. Thankfully he had a spell to find items or people, when he needed to. He sensed that (Name) was in the library, he probably passed her when he was running to find her and Thor.

This time he paced himself, so he wouldn't draw in so much attention, also he didn't want to get in trouble if the All-Father happened to be there.  
>He was soon inside the library, but not the place he wanted to be in. Loki detected that (Name) is in the same place he was in. Before he would approach and accuse her, he wanted to see what she was doing in his spot.<p>

"...waiting for Loki is fun."(Name) hummed as she sat by the window, looking in the wonderful skies of Asgard. She had the most doziest, cutest look on her face.

Loki started blushing,'Maybe (Name) isn't getting friendly with Thor...But then again...' his thoughts made him paranoid, causing him to worry.  
>"I can't let...her...be his...(NAME)!"He screamed, causing her to flinch."L-Loki!?"She said, as she stood up and looked at him."Loki!"She ran to him, and gave him a hug,"You're finally out! I missed you! Everything was so boring!" He was a bit surprised at the hug, and his first reaction was not hug at first. "Well...I'm here now."He soon forgot all his troubles,maybe he'll ask her some other time. he just wanted embrace this moment of solitude.<p>

It had been almost a week, and now he was going to pop the question. They both were outside, watching him perform small little tricks of magic. He then stopped and watch the amazement of (Name)'s face go down into a confused one."Why did you stop?"  
>Loki avoided looking at her,"I need to know something...Do you like Thor?"<br>He heard her giggle,"Of course I do!We're friends!"  
>"N-No, I mean, like-like."<br>She responded with a quick,"No."  
>That one word made him leap for joy, he no longer had a a knot in his stomach anymore. He looked back at her and smiled."Okay."<br>It was lunch time so they decided to walk to palace dinning room, before they walked over there, they wanted to tell Thor it was time to feast.  
>They both wanted to spy on him too, and noticed all these maids, and Sif were surrounding him. "Loki?"<br>"Do you like-like Lady Sif?"  
>Loki made a disgusted sound, and puffed his cheeks," Of course not." The children spied on them more when he noticed that they saw him blushing, because of a gesture Sif made.<br>That was when (Name) gave a mischievous smile at Loki,"Hey Loki, do you think Thor will get married?"  
>Loki looked a bit annoyed at (Name), especially when it came to these type of things."Pff. Who would want to marry him?"<br>(Name) tilted her head,"Okay then, who would marry you?"  
>"I don't know."He shrugged.<br>"What about me?"  
>Those words, those words froze his world, and he loved it. "Let's make a childhood promise."He had his pinky up, (Name) examined it before smiling and wrapping her pinky around his.<br>"Okay." She looked so happy and determined at Loki."When I'm King, I will make you my queen."  
>She nodded, and gave the biggest, toothiest smile Loki has ever seen. It seemed she really loved this promise and he did too."Come on, let's go get lunch."<br>"Sure!"


End file.
